For years the construction industry for the construction of embankments and highways has encountered an erosion problem. Erosion caused first in laterals, and then in the rest of the embankment destroys the roads and highways. This problem increases with demand for the construction of under/over passes, or ramps at different levels than the normal level of the land they are built on.
In the past, some experts on the subject have tried to solve this problem using laterals and elements that work as a resistance structure, with the purpose of avoiding the embankment and foundation's erosion and destruction. The use of lateral elements and bands that are laid out between the different filling layers however are extremely expensive and though the bands support the laterals, they always present the possibility that in time or with excess humidity, they could erode and might allow the laterals to collapse. On the other hand, the cost of the known systems are far higher than the cost of the present invention. Therefore the prior art has not provided a permanent solution to the problem, since eventually as result of humidity and water penetration, prior art structures need to be checked and repaired while suspending vehicle flow on the section of the highway that is being repaired at high financial cost.
So, the main purpose of this invention, is to provide a safe system once it is set, resulting in an advantage to the known systems, since the lateral slabs and the metallic structure are joined so firmly that dismemberment is unlikely. Furthermore, a metallic anticorrosive mesh allows the converting of the different layers of the embankment into an almost monolitic body with the slabs and structures, having enough capacity to indefinitely bear the vibration load and weight of the vehicles that pass over them.